The present invention relates to an improved connector structure and, more particularly, to an improved double-layer connector structure, which is composed of a D-type connector and an audio-video (AV) plug connector. The AV plug connector is wholly assembled and then installed in a second main body. Therefore, a plurality of AV plug connectors can be integrated on an insulating main body to facilitate insertion for use. Moreover, the whole structure is much simplified to facilitate assembly, hence greatly reducing the manufacturing and processing cost.
In the prior art, there have been various types of connectors integrated into an assembly. For instance, R.O.C. Pat. No. 323,857 and 334,185 disclosed a structure integrating connectors of different types. The structure comprises an insulating main body partitioned into a first main body and a second main body. A first connector and a second connector of different types are joined in the first main body and the second main body, respectively, thereby letting the occupied space be minimum when joined with a circuit board.
The first connector is generally a D-type connector, and the second connector is generally an audio jack connector. However, it is seldom to assemble an AV plug connector and a D-type connector together. Therefore, the AV plug connector needs to be separately soldered on a printed circuit board, resulting in inconvenience of insertion for use and occupying much space of the printed circuit board.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved double-layer connector structure so as to assemble a D-type connector and an AV plug connector together for facilitating insertion for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector structure, which is much simplified so as to facilitate assembly of two connectors, hence greatly lowering the manufacturing and processing cost.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved double-layer connector structure capable of saving space, thereby greatly reducing the volume of the whole double-layer connector.
The present invention is characterized in that a double-layer connector comprises an insulating main body, an upper and a lower terminal seat, a D-type connector, and an AV plug connector. The insulating main body has a first main body and a second main body. The D-type connector is installed in the first main body. Conductive terminals of the D-type connector are bent into L shapes and then embedded into the upper and lower terminal seats, which are then embedded at the rear side of the insulating main body. The AV plug connector is installed in the second main body. The AV plug connector is wholly assembled and then installed in the second main body.
The present invention is also characterized in that the D-type connector has a panel body in front of the first main body at the upper layer. A penetrated hole is disposed at each side of the panel body. A metal shell is riveted at the front side of the panel body. Riveting elements are used to penetrate the panel body and the penetrated holes at two sides of the metal shell to fix the metal shell at the front side of the panel body. Moreover, conductive terminals of the D-type connector are bent into L shapes. Transversal portions of the conductive terminals as contact ends are embedded into the upper terminal seat, and straight portions of the conductive terminals as solder ends are embedded into the lower terminal seat. The upper and lower terminal seats are then embedded at the rear side of the insulating main body.
The present invention is also characterized in that the AV plug connector comprises an insulating seat, and an insertion socket is integrally formed at the front side of the insulating seat. The insertion socket has an L-shaped conductive terminal therein. One end of the conductive terminal as a contact portion is in the insertion socket, and the other end of the conductive terminal as a solder portion extends out of the insulating seat. The AV plug connector is wholly assembled and then installed in a through hole formed in the second main body. The insertion socket of the AV plug connector protrudes out of the through hole.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: